


Sharing is Caring

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Chris Argent, Omega Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Stiles needs to tend to his two Omegas when their heats strike at the same time, only problem is he arrives late and someone's in a mood.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts), [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts), [moonlightcalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/gifts), [Julibean19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibean19/gifts), [Aminias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/gifts).



> For my friends from Discord who needed a pick-me-up. 
> 
> This is just smut.
> 
> Not beta'ed, I'm sorry.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stiles muttered as he drove as fast as he thought was safe that wouldn’t cause a cop to spot and stop his Jeep.

His phone pinged. “I know!” He was sure it was another text from Chris.

Stiles turned a corner and arrived at Chris’s apartment, Peter’s car was already there. Stiles parked his Jeep and jumped out, pulling the keys from the ignition. Stiles jogged through the lobby to the elevator and tapped his fingers on the railing, as the door closed and he watched each floor pass in terrifyingly slow seconds. Finally the elevator stopped on the fourth floor and Stiles walked down the hall to Chris’s apartment, knocking once.

“I’m here!” the teen called before fishing his copy of Chris’s key out of his pocket and opened the door.

All at once Stiles was hit with the sweet smell of heat. “Did you hear me?”

“In the bedroom,” Chris replied after a moment.

Of course, that's where they usually were when heat hit. Stiles pulled his hoodie off, dropping it to the floor as he walked towards the bedroom, down the hall. He got his pants unzipped and leaned on the doorway, fighting with his shoes, before glancing at the bed.

“Finally,” Peter huffed, rolling over, his bare skin covered with a fine sheen of sweat.

Stiles grinned. “Haven’t started without me have you?”

Chris sat on the bed, also naked, but his eyes twinkled, he was alert still. “No. I’ve only kept Peter occupied, he’s been very greedy for my fingers.”

Peter was on his back now, lazily stroking his hard cock. “Had to have something,” he muttered, glancing at Chris.

“Ok,” Stiles said sternly, bending to finally get his shoes off, pushing his pants down while he was at it. He glanced up to see both Omegas staring at him. “Chris, get the toy.” Stiles waited for Chris to get up, before going over to Peter. Stiles reached out, resting a hand on Peter’s warm and flushed cheek. “How badly do you need me?”

Peter nuzzled into the touch, shutting his eyes. Peter inhaled Stiles’ scent from his wrist.

“Peter,” Stiles said slowly, as a warning. “Answer my question.”

Peter opened his eyes, glancing up at Stiles. “I’m not desperate.”

Stiles hummed, getting on the bed, straddling Peter’s hips, before the older man pulled him down into a kiss. The other side of the bed dipped and Stiles was given just enough slack from Peter’s grip to turn to Chris. Stiles pulled back from the kiss, hands on the Omega’s chest.

“He’s needy.” Chris smirked. “He usually is when you’re not nearby when his heat hits."

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled the boy down against him, rolling his hips. He glanced at Chris. “Why don’t you pop that fake knot inside yourself if you’re going to insult me,” Peter snarled.

“Peter!” Stiles snapped, slapping his chest lightly and sitting up, pulling out of Peter’s embrace. “Apologize to Chris; he’s the one that called me here.”

Peter’s eyes flashed, regular vibrant blue bleeding gold at the edges.

“You have to get along,” Stiles went on. “I’m here to help you both, we agreed to these rules.” The rules being Stiles helped them during heats, but the two had to be in the same place while it happened.

Peter let out a breath, sighing.

“I won’t punish you,” Stiles told him. “But being in heat doesn’t excuse dick behavior.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He turned to Chris. “I’m sorry.”

“Good, now kiss and make up,” Stiles said with a slight smirk.

Peter was ready to protest, to say that they already had made up when Chris’s lips were on his.

Chris hummed into the kiss before pulling back. “I won’t turn down an opportunity to kiss you, even if you are an ass.” He set the toy down and lay on his back.

“Peter,” Stiles said softly, watching the Omega turn back to him. He didn't need anything else to bother Peter right now. “Good boy.” Stiles leaned down for another kiss.

Peter hummed into the kiss, rolling his hips up against Stiles’.

Stiles growled softly. “I know you’re antsy, but impatience doesn’t suit you and I can’t help if you don’t let me soothe your nerves.”

Chris shifted, Peter looked at him.

“Ignore Chris. Take a deep breath; we don’t have to rush this.”

Peter did so, sighing as he calmed a little.

Stiles smiled and leaned back, pushing his boxers down and onto the floor. “Now, what exactly do you need?” Stiles ran a hand to the back of Peter’s neck, massaging lightly.

Peter groaned. “Touch me. That should help.”

“I can do that,” Stiles said, pecking a kiss to Peter’s lips as his other hand traveled over Peter’s body.

Peter let out a deep groan, relaxing into the bed.

“There, isn’t that better?” Stiles glanced at Chris, who was just watching. “Leave the toy. I take it you’re not that far along?”

Chris shook his head. “Just an itch that I can’t scratch, but it’s not a problem.”

“Want to help me with Peter?”

Peter glanced at Stiles. “My body needs only an Alpha right now.”

Chris shook his head toward Peter, sitting back and waiting, hands in his lap.

Stiles pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips, the wolf’s arms wrapped around him again. “So greedy.”

Peter smirked. “If I have to wait any longer I’ll just take what I want,” he said, eyes flashing blue.

“You do and you’ll regret it. If you’re going to be like that, maybe you should suck me off.”

Peter shivered, but licked his lips.

Stiles once again pulled from Peter’s grasp to move, to kneel around Peter’s head, knees pressing hard into the pillow. “Go on, get me hard.”

Peter groaned and took the head of Stiles’ cock into his mouth.

“Good,” Stiles gasped.

Peter took more of Stiles into his mouth, eyes threatening to glaze over as he took in the Alpha’s scent.

Stiles ran his hand into Peter’s hair.

Peter moved down Stiles’ length, and then started to suck.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut and he sucked a breath in between his teeth.

After a moment he bit his lip, trying to keep still as Peter continued. Soon they were lost in each other’s scents; Stiles could feel the need to knot Peter rising up in the back of his mind. Just then Chris moved and Stiles turned, he hadn’t meant to neglect the other Omega.

Chris was watching still, hands clenched into tight fists, he was fighting back the urge to touch himself before Stiles said so.

Stiles swallowed hard and panted, “Go ahead. But it’ll be a bit before I can knot you.”

“I can wait.” Chris moved, one hand going to his cock, and the other going to his nipples.

Stiles let out a small cry, bucking his hips as Peter sucked hard. Stiles turned back to the wolf. “I wasn’t ignoring you.”

Peter shifted, one hand snaking to grip his dripping cock.

Stiles shook his head. “If you can touch yourself now, you must be ready for my knot.”

Peter whined, sliding off of Stiles’ cock.

Stiles moved back down Peter’s body, kissing as he went. “Roll over.” Stiles sat back on his heels.

Peter rolled over and Stiles moved to lay on top of Peter, cock pressing to the wolf’s slick entrance. Stiles slowly slid in and Peter groaned, “Finally…thank you Alpha.” Stiles smiled, pushing himself up on his hands and slid out before thrusting back in. “How do you want me to fuck you?” Stiles asked after a moment of lazy thrusts.

Peter took a deep breath, purring as he took in Stiles’ overpowering scent, and then answered, “What do you feel like giving?” He turned around to grin at Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I could take my time, give Chris a bit to catch up to us, but then I won’t be ready to help him…” Stiles flattened himself against Peter’s back, whispering, “Can you take it deep and quick?”

Peter’s grin stayed. “You know I can.” He moaned as Stiles started thrusting.

Chris watched, hips bucking as his heat got nearer, settling under his skin with a dark blush.

Stiles grunted and concentrated, listening to Peter puff and breathe the one word “Alpha” over and over again. Stiles wasn’t sure how long he was at it, he tended to get lost in his Omegas’ heats, trying to take care of them and give them what they wanted. Stiles shifted, panting hard and gave one last thrust into Peter, knot popping and pushing up into Peter while he came. Stiles collapsed on top of Peter, who grunted. “Did you come?” Stiles muttered against the back of Peter’s neck, nuzzling and nipping at the flesh. When Peter didn’t answer, Stiles sat up. “Peter, if you didn’t come, I need to know.”

“No,” Peter whispered.

Stiles nodded. “It’s ok,” he said, kissing Peter’s shoulder. “Here.” Stiles slipped his hand between Peter and the bed. “Thrust into my hand.”

Peter did so, rolling his hips, pulling a little at Stiles’ knot and within a few moments, clenched and came with a high pitched cry. They both laid there as Chris wiggled.

Stiles turned to him, sitting up a little. “Chris, use the toy until I can get in you.”

Chris nodded and took hold of the toy, the dildo’s head pressed against his entrance, slick oozing out. Chris shifted, opening his legs more and slowly pushed the dildo in, as he wasn’t as slick yet as he would be when Stiles would take him. Chris got the head in, and then paused.

Stiles reached to run his fingers up and down Chris’s right arm.

Chris hummed. He pushed the shaft of the dildo in and slowly fucked himself with it.

“You’re always so patient, so good,” Stiles told him.

“If I didn’t know any better it sounds like we’re your children,” Peter muttered.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You’re feeling better.” He shifted on purpose so his knot tugged.

Peter groaned.

“It’s Chris’s turn, you have to be good Peter, or else,” Stiles threatened. He didn’t need to offer any details, he was sure Peter could think of any number of punishments. Eventually, Stiles’ knot deflated, Peter rolled out of bed and went to shower, and Stiles moved into Chris’s arms, taking the dildo out.

Chris’s blue eyes were tinged with gold and Stiles knew his eyes were would be tinged with red. Stiles rolled his hips, dragging his cock against Chris’s hole only to pop up and move against the hunter’s hard cock.

Chris groaned. “Stiles.” He wrapped a hand around the teen’s cock. “Let me.”

Stiles smiled softly, and then leaned in to kiss Chris. When he pulled back, he said, “It’s a good thing I’m such a softie or that would cost you.”

Chris grinned. “You know how good I am at following orders, unless I break them on purpose…”

“I know,” Stiles sighed, then kissed Chris again. “I know you’re so good for me.”

“I want it slow,” Chris told Stiles.

Stiles nodded. “Sure.”

Chris continued stroking Stiles, till the boy wiggled out of his hold, the pink blush that hadn’t quite left his body was even darker now. “Legs up.” Stiles slid into the hunter in one slow thrust. They both groaned.

Chris held his legs open at the knees and leaned into the kiss as Stiles’ lips met his. Stiles dragged his cock out before pressing back in. This went on for a while, Stiles heard the water shut off in the shower, but Peter didn’t come out of the bathroom. Stiles turned; ready to call out to the wolf.

“If he’s sulking, let him be for now,” Chris said.

Stiles worried his bottom lip.

“Besides if he’s clean, he’ll want to keep from being riled up again by staying away from us.”

Stiles grunted. “Do-do you mind if I speed this up so we can come?”

Chris shook his head.

Stiles huffed and set an even pace, groaning as he slid in and out of Chris.

Chris panted and moaned, head rolling back into the pillow.

Stiles kept going, ducking his head to kiss and nibble at Chris’s throat.

Chris groaned softly. Soon, Chris’s toes curled into the sheets and he came, mouth in a silent ‘O’. He panted as Stiles groaned loudly and his knot pushed in, his come spilling inside of the older man. Chris let his legs down with a weary groan, and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

“Thanks for coming over,” Chris said as soon as they could both talk again.

Stiles hummed. “It’s no problem. I’m sure if the situation was reversed you and Peter would take care of me.”

Chris nodded. “I can’t vouch for Peter, but you’re right.”

“Course I’m right, I’m an Alpha,” Stiles said with a chuckle.

Chris shook his head. “It’s a good thing I know you’re not serious, I’ve been hearing that for years and usually from Alphas who are never right.”

Stiles huffed a laugh over Chris’s chest as the boy tried to curl onto one side without tugging at his knot. “Do you two ever wonder about what it would be like to have kids with me?” Stiles muttered, fingers tracing no decipherable pattern on Chris’s chest.

“We’ve talked about it and have agreed you’re not ready to be a father while you’re still in high school.”

“My dad would probably kill me if he found out I had kids, never mind it being with you or Peter.”

Chris rubbed the Alpha’s back and Stiles leaned into the touch.

“Now I just have to figure out how I’m going to talk Peter out of the bathroom.”

“At least he listens to you.” Chris snorted. They settled into the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stiles drifted in and out of consciousness, not awake, but not asleep either. When he blinked open his eyes the sun was cutting through the window across the room, on its way to setting in an hour. Stiles sat up, pulling out of Chris, who was asleep.

Chris stirred and opened one eye.

“Sorry,” Stiles hissed. “Just going to check on Peter.”

Chris nodded and closed his eye, settling back into sleep.

Stiles walked over to the bathroom door and gave a slight knock. “Peter, are you still in there?” The door unlocked with a click. Stiles entered and shut the door.

“I can’t believe you stayed in here this long.”

Peter sat back down in the tub and glanced up at Stiles. “Not better than a shower, but I wasn’t going back out there while it smelled like you and Chris.”

Stiles sighed. “You’re all pruney.”

Peter nodded.

“Let me dry you off,” Stiles offered. “Then we can go sleep in the spare room until your heat wakes us up again.”

Peter smiled. “Too good to me, my pretty Alpha.”

Stiles snorted. “Don’t make me come in there.”

Peter chuckled. He got back out, draining the water and Stiles handed him a towel.

Peter took it and laid it on the floor while Stiles used another one to dry Peter off.

Peter hummed and watched Stiles circle.

Stiles tossed the wet towel in the basket by the door and turned to Peter.

Peter pulled Stiles in for a kiss.

Stiles pulled back just enough and muttered, “I take it this is you apologizing for being so snippy earlier?”

“You know how I get; I need you and…”

“Shh,” Stiles said, briefly kissing the wolf’s lips. “You don’t have to explain; just try to behave next time.”

Peter smirked. “We’ll see.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow. “I’ll punish you then, I was being nice today.”

Peter stared at Stiles for a moment, and then nodded.

“Good. Let’s go cuddle, I’m freezing.” He went to the door, Peter followed, tossing the other towel in the basket.

**Author's Note:**

> come poke me on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
